Plastic-coated metal wire structures have become very popular consumer items. A wide variety of such products are available, including shelves, racks, baskets, and like arrangements, which facilitate convenient storage of articles where desired. Because various colors and types of plastic coatings can be applied to such structures, they can be used in a myriad of locations throughout the home.
Because of their light weight, strength and durability, baskets, shelves, and racks formed of coated wire material have proven convenient and useful, particularly around the home. One type of such a coated wire product is a shelf which is suitable for use in the kitchen, bathroom, and other areas where there is a need for shelving to store or stack various articles. While some metal wire shelves may be affixed to a wall, others are adapted to be free standing and may be placed in cabinets, pantries, closets, or the like.
Wire structure shelving units come in a variety of shapes and sizes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,320 to J. P. Chap discloses a stackable shelf unit formed of wire coated material. Such a shelf unit readily lends itself to various uses, such as for supporting a variety of containers, articles, or boxes thereon.
One desirable feature of a free standing shelf is the capability of the shelf to stack upon a like shelf and preferably interlock therewith. The ability to stack the shelves upon each other allows a user to efficiently make use of space at a selected location and readily arrange the shelves into a multi-tiered arrangement. This feature allows the user to "customize" shelf arrangements. As will be understood, the ability to interlock the shelves with each other reduces the likelihood that they will separate, e.g., and fall when the containers or articles stored thereon are slidably removed from the shelf.
The ability to effect compact storage of a shelf when not in use is another desirable feature. Compact storage is an important consideration during shipment where volume of the item to be shipped is usually directly related to shipping costs. Compact storage of a shelf will likewise enhance inventory and storage. While the ability to "nest" such wire shelf structures within each other is advantageous, the ability to further reduce the shipping size of such shelf structures would provide further benefits.
Thus, there is a need and a desire for a coated wire shelf structure which is capable of interlocking with a like shelf structure and yet is collapsible upon itself to minimize its size thereby facilitating shipping and storage thereof.